Dipper Hyde
by Edward-Inkwell
Summary: Mabel finds another amulet, like the on Gideon had, and gives it to Dipper. However, as soon as Dipper tries it on he starts to change and not for the good. Waning future Pinecest.


"Dipper, Come see what I found!" "Now? Mabel I'm working" "Now Dipper! You'll love it". Dipper grumbled and pushed the journal off to one side and walked down stairs. "What did you find Mabel; I was right in the middle of the chapter on haunted doors" he had just gotten to the bottom step when Mabel bounced up and thrust a small, colorful package into his hands. "I found it in the woods" "a box?" "No silly, what's inside the box" Dipper arched an eyebrow and carefully unwrapped the box, so as not to damage the beautiful weaving of ribbons on the cover, then popped the top off and stared in a mixture of wonder and fear. In the little box, tucked in soft red fabric, was an amulet that resembled Gideon's but was fringed by polished gold and the gem inside was a fiery crimson. Dipper stared at the amulet then his gaze slowly lifted to the smiling face of his sister "where did you find this?" "I was out in the woods looking for Waddles, when I saw a shiny thing sparkling high up in a tree. When I reached it, it was in woodpeckers nest and I thought that it looked like the one Gideon had so I took it. I thought it could help us when we are out on missions and stuff." Mabel plucked it out from the box "and check this out" she slid the necklace over her head, as soon as it had settled; the gem glowed and shifted from a bright red to a light pink. "Cool right? I think that it changes when somebody different wears it, like a mood ring, here you try." Mabel jerked the amulet off and plopped it over Dippers head. When it touched his skin he felt a sudden surge of hidden intentions. Mabel watched in alarm as his face contorted into exertions of pain and horror then he collapsed, flailing his arms and legs uncontrollably.

"Dipper I'm sorry, stop thrashing and let me get it off" Dipper heard her but it was almost like he couldn't understand or respond, his mind was a whirl wind of lost memories and hidden fantasy. His nightly dreams of having Wendy in his arms, his daydreams of finely winning against Robbie, and deeper secrets, secrets that he denied he could think of, much less hope to come true. Mabel was shouting now, he thought, but he was deafened by the screams of his own inner demons trying to force their way out then it stopped. He stood, free of the fear and terror that had gripped him only seconds before. "Dip, are you okay?" Mabel stepped towards him, tears brimming in the corners of her eyes. Dipper looked down at his hands then, up at her "do I look okay?" Mabel looked at him, twisted her head, moved closer and looked straight into his brown eyes. She couldn't place it but something was off, but he seemed to be okay and she was so glad that she ignored the darker shine to Dippers eyes and pulled him into a bear hug, "I'm sorry Dip I'm so sorry, let's get rid of that thing. Maybe we should melt it so that no one else will use it and get hurt". She reached for the amulet; Dipper raised his hand and placed it on hers, a tingle of misplaced fear rippled through her body "it's okay Mabel, I'm fine and…" he looked down at the red stone and smiled "I like it, I think that it matches my eyes" Mabel looked up at him confused, he laughed then stroked a strand of hair back into place "you have great hair" Dipper said coolly, resting hand on her forehead. Mabel shifted uncomfortably "thanks Dip um, you sure you're okay?" Dipper pulled back and took his hand off her "yeah, I feel fine. Why do I look bad?" "No, you just, uh are acting weird". Dipper let go and stepped back "sorry sis, I just feel good that's all" he smiled again "I feel like I have nothing to fear". He was headed back up stairs when he turned back "I never felt like I should tell you this but, Mermando and Jeff where jerks for leaving and lying and they have absolutely no idea what they lost, cause if they did they would kill themselves". Mabel stood in shocked silence, Dipper waited for her to speak "thanks… I think" "you're welcome" he flashed a grin, spun on his heel and was gone, Mabel felt that same some misplaced fear ripple though her again.


End file.
